


Зеркальный замок

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, Escapism, Gen, Kings & Queens, Mirrors, Poetry, maladaptive daydreaming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Где-то там стоит зеркальный замок грустной королевы,Чья дорожка, словно память, сорняками поросла.Эти стены крепче стали, одолеют все проблемы —Пожелала дольше править и сама себя "спасла".
Kudos: 1





	Зеркальный замок

**Author's Note:**

> Написала ещё в конце августа, но руки дошли выложить только сейчас.  
> Я тут как бы учусь, поэтому новых фанфиков может некоторое время не быть.

Где-то там стоит зеркальный замок грустной королевы,  
Чья дорожка, словно память, сорняками поросла.  
Эти стены крепче стали, одолеют все проблемы —  
Пожелала дольше править и сама себя "спасла".

Каждый образ зеркалами отражается мгновенно,  
Эхом бьется без исхода, превращаясь в громкий хор.  
Управляет голосами, больше мыслей — кровь по венам,  
Словно Ихтиандр в воду, погружаясь в разговор.

Голос крепнет, голос громче умоляет оставаться,  
За зеркальные ворота все страшнее сделать шаг.  
Королева выйти хочет, — ведь учили не сдаваться, —  
Чтобы к миру и к народу перейти чрез мыслей мрак.

Стекла вздребезги разбились, тают миражи покоя,  
За стенами еле-еле тропка узкая видна.  
Голоса уже смирились, отступили после боя,  
Только в чудо просят верить, пить реальность не до дна.

Благо может стать тюрьмою, а тюрьма — обратно благом.  
Замок сказочно-стеклянный, что прочнее всей Земли,  
Правит всё ещё душою, но вселяет ей отвагу.  
Так до жизни жажды рьяной отраженья довели.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще это про навязчивые мечтания и эскапизм, но... толкуйте, как хотите. Стихи на то и нужны.


End file.
